cluedofandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Peacock
Mrs. Peacock is the stock character of a grande dame, an elderly yet still attractive woman who maintains her dignity in almost all cases in most versions. She is the only original character to debut with the game who was created after the original patent was filed by the inventor. She rolls fifth in the game. In the board game 1949 UK: Mrs. Peacock is first shown as an elderly, yet elegant aristocrat who bears a Queen-like resemblance with her tiara. Head is mounted on a blue pawn. 1949 US: Identical to UK, but now given a body. 1963 US: Cartoon caricature of a middle-aged, decorated socialite wearing a hat mounted with peacock feathers. 1972 US: Portrayed in photograph as a gnarly old busybody. She wears a tweed suit and hat, grasps a cane in her hand with her spectacled face pinched in a sour expression. 1986 US: Mrs. Peacock is a little younger than the 1970s version and lacks the sour expression. Otherwise, she is still a puffy busybody wearing a tweed suit, white gloves, and a blue ascot. On her card, she is simply wearing a blue ensemble. UK Super Challenge: Artistically updated version of the original Mrs. Peacock; now given a body. Master Detective: Mrs. Henrietta Peacock is given a more intellectual upbringing than before as she is now an elderly ornithologist with a specialty in birds of prey. She is credited with singlehandedly saving one bird from extinction and now turns her attention to another endangered species, to which she beseeches Mr. Boddy to donate some of his land to a bird sanctuary. Peacock is given a stylishly scientific look with a light cyan blazer and spectacles on a chain. 1992 US: Again, Mrs. Peacock has returned to being a stylish socialite with an elegant hairdo and blue evening gown. She is shown on the box sitting, clutching some papers with a Revolver resting on the table next to her. 1996 US: Mrs. Peacock is given a more widow-esque look with a dark navy ensemble, a fur wrap and a wild headpiece full of peacock feathers. 1996 UK: Mrs. Peacock is portrayed looking almost as young as Miss Scarlett. She is known for being outrageous with her flamboyant life-style. 2000 UK/Super Cluedo/Passport to Murder: Mrs. Peacock again is a younger woman, though more of a fading rose with age catching up. Super Cluedo sets her occupation to be an ornithologist, much like the Master Detective Peacock. 2002 US: A more cubist rendition than before; Patricia Peacock is the usual classy social butterfly, and now also the mother of Miss Scarlet. She had previously suffered three disastrous marriages resulting in the husband’s death. Discover the Secrets: Mrs. Peacock has been completely reinvented as Eleanor Peacock, a manners-freak with a nose for politics. The Classic Mystery Game: "Peacock" is now an alias for Eleanor Hamilton, a blonde ingenue. Despite her innocent looks, she is a formidable politician. 2016 UK/US: Mrs. Peacock has elevated from a small town girl to an elite socialite through her various marriages, and eventual deaths of her husbands, including Sir Hugh. She desperately sought out an invitation to see Mr. Boddy/Dr. Black at his gala. In film, television, books and computer games Clue the Movie: "Mrs. Peacock" is an alias for the otherwise unnamed character that was played by Eileen Brennan. She is portrayed as the talkative wife of a corrupt senator. Mrs. Peacock had assisted her husband's political game by accepting secret bribes. She receives the Dagger as a gift from Mr. Boddy. She is also afraid of silence. Clue the VCR Game: Peacock was played by Betty Lee Bogue. Taking the role of a black widow, Mrs. Peacock had thirteen husbands all of whom had met deaths under mysterious circumstances. She is also a kleptomaniac, taking pleasure from pick pocketing the belongings of others. Nicknamed Ma Bluebird, she is Mr. Boddy's bridge partner. Cluedo TV-series: Mrs. Elizabeth Peacock takes head role of the series as the proprietor and hostess of Arlington Grange. Each episode revolves around her and the social gatherings of herself and her closest friends, plus one other visitor who usually doesn't last for long. 1990 – Stephanie Beacham, Christmas Special – Kate O'Mara, 1991 – Rula Lenska, 1992 – Susan George, 1993 – Joanna Lumley. Clue CD-ROM/CD-i Mysteries: Elizabeth Peacock is a resident of Arlington Hall, at one point, the fiancee of Mr. Boddy, but more commonly seen in a relationship with Colonel Mustard. She is an heiress to her family's jewelry fortune which often comes under fire, due to Boddy's meddling. She also is an expert in judo. She is played by Susan Woolridge. SNES Game: Mrs. Peacock is the usual social priss. Her thematic music is light and airy. Book series: In the books, Mrs. Peacock is notable for her overbearing attention to the social etiquette of her fellow guests. Often calls the others out on their rudeness, much to their annoyance. Clue: Murder at Boddy Mansion/Fatal Illusion: Mrs. Peacock is portrayed as a husky adulteress who had been involved in messy political love triangles while living in London. She is on constant move to avoid scandal. Category:Character